Kallen Kozuki (Gundam)
Kallen Kozuki, referred to as Serene Haze by Celestial Being, is a major character in Mobile Suit Gundam: Lelouch of the Rebellion and its sequels. She is also Lelouch's main love interest in R2: Advent of the Geass. Appearance While at school, Kallen's hair is straightened and placed at chin length while portraying herself as the "sickly" type, as to not arouse suspicion in regards to her being a resistance member. While on her days off, Kallen wears a simple sleeveless red v-neck with a white blouse and black sandals, with a pendant containing a picture of her and her brother inside around her neck. However, when she was apart of the resistance, she wore a vest/shorts combo outfit with her hair spiked up, and like all members, wore a red headband. Upon the resistance becoming a sub-organization with ties to Celestial Being, she later donned the signature black jacket. Her pilot suit for the Guren Mark.II was red with a black vest that extended to her chest area and wrists with the Black Knights insignia on the left side. Her space suit is virtually the same as the other Meisters' with a orange-tinted visor and a red color scheme. In R2: Advent of the Geass, Kallen been noted to be even more beautiful than she was in her high school days, with her hair now reaching to her shoulderblades and a red choker around her neck. At school, she no longer carries herself to be a frail girl, and is no longer afraid to expose her true self, and wears a red tank top that exposes her midriff with black slacks, a leather belt hanging off her left side. Upon the reformation of the Black Knights, she wears a red variation of her Black Knight uniform. In A Wakening of the Trailblazer, she is virtually the same as she was in R2, however she wears her pendant around her neck once again with her Black Knight jacket exposed to the world, as the Black Knights at this point in time are seen as a group that exposes what little corruption remains in Britannia since Lelouch ascended to the throne. in the epilogue, she is now older with her hair now reaching to her waist in an elegant, vibrant violet dress with a young child at her side, presumed to be her and Lelouch's child. Personality In childhood, Kallen was mostly mellow and very caring person, however she loved her brother above all else. She viewed her mother as the strongest person in the world, as she took it upon herself to look after her children when their father abandoned them for another woman. At the age of 10, when Britannia invaded and conquered Japan, her brother Naoto mysteriously went missing, and her mother heartbroken. It wouldn't be until two years later when she met her father again, and asked for forgiveness by allowing both her and her mother to live with him, and by extension, his new wife. Kallen's mother became a maid for the house, while Kallen was named the Stadfeld heir. It wouldn't be until another 2 years that she learned her brother was leading a splinter cell resistance against Britannia. It was unknown how she joined, but according to Ohgi, she joined simply because she wanted to be with her brother again. At school, she acts like how she did in childhood while acting very meek and shy, but because of this, she has many admirers and friends, though Kallen said that having fans was becoming a bit of a pain. She also regretted choosing this persona as she hated being viewed as weak and helpless. When acting as a resistance member, she is hard-headed, hot-tempered, and fearless, not refusing to bow down to anyone. This personality would soon slowly become the more dominant one at school, though she rarely let it show. When learning about Celestial Being, she was already captivated by Aeolia Schenberg's message to the world and, upon being offered a chance to join by Lelouch, accepted. She both admires and respects him, initially surprised that a Britannian desired a world without conflict. With the creation of the Black Knights, a sub-organization within CB, her admiration for him only grew right to the point where she followed whatever orders she was given without question, and was overjoyed when Lelouch referred to her as the Black Knight's Trump Card and Celestial Being's Red Queen. However, this admiration also gave way to new emotions that led Kallen to feel conflicted, unsure of how to see Lelouch: as a friend and leader, or something more? She also grew worried for him when he learned that Nunnally was nowhere to be found during the EFS' attack on Britannia as a means to gain the upper hand in their war, and was immediately against the plan he created. In R2, Kallen's personality remains intact, however she has become slightly arrogant while on the battlefield, especially against the A-Laws. However, she also possesses a new-found blood-lust for them in combat, disobeying orders of any kind that meant retreating against them, however if they orders come from Zero, she reluctantly obeys. She was also, apparently, a dear friend to Louise Halevy, and like Saji Crossroad, just couldn't understand why it was that she would join the A-Laws in the first place. However, despite all of this, Kallen's feelings for Lelouch have only gotten stronger, and becomes frustrated whenever their moment becomes interrupted (Lockon walking in when they are about to kiss, Tieria finding the two with Kallen on top of Lelouch inches away from his face, etc.) In the movie, Kallen's anger and arrogance has vanished, leaving a strong-willed and hardened warrior in her place, valuing the life of her comrades above all others. At this point in time, her feelings for Lelouch are returned, and rumors are going around that there is talk of an engagement. In the epilogue, this was proven true, as Kallen was referred to her "My Lady" rather than "Madam" or "Miss". Though briefly seen, she is shown to be a loving and caring woman, with no traces of her former life as a soldier evident. History The youngest daughter of the Stadfeld family and heir to their fortune. Kallen's mother is Japanese while her father was a Britannian nobleman, thus she is a half-blood. It wasn't until she was 14 that she reunited with her brother, who went missing four years prior, and became a member of a group of freedom fighters wanting to restore the nation of Japan. It wasn't until three years later that she met the author of her destiny, and laid eyes on the white Mobile Suit called Gundam... Trivia * Like other characters in the story, Kallen has different aspects that separate her from her Canon counterpart. ** She never hated Lelouch due to his view on the world, and him revealing himself to be Zero from the get-go. ** She never saw Suzaku as an enemy, rather she saw him as a friend, and refused Diethard's "orders" to assassinate him. * Her Gundam, Heat Riser, was equipped with the same Radiation Wave Surger functions as the Guren Mark.II, though the reasons behind this were unknown. * It was hinted that, in R1, she had a small crush on Rai. Quotes "You should know what this badass mother can do!" ''to Jeremiah Gottwald ''"Celestial Being... the Black Knights... Hah, I think I like this new life of mine." "If Zero told me to assassinate the Emperor of Britannia himself, I would do so without hesitation." ''-to Kaname Ohgi ''"So, to you, Suzaku is the White Knight of Celestial Being?" -to Zero Lamperouge. "L-Louise?! Why are you here?!" "I don't give a damn who their leader is! Anyone who makes Zero, or any of my friends suffer like they way they are now... has just signed their '''FUCKING DEATH WARRANT!'"'' -to Tieria Erde